La era de los hombres
by Karmalaa
Summary: Los guerreros de Odín despiertan tras la derrota, pero el mundo que les aguarda no es el prometido. Syd x Bud, Hagen x Siegfried.


**La era de los hombres**

_Gladsheim es el nombre de la quinta morada,_

_donde se halla el espacioso Valhal que brilla como el oro._

_Allí Odín escoge cada día a los hombres que mueren por las armas._

_Los que a él van reconocen fácilmente la morada por su aspecto._

_Su techo está hecho con lanzas, la sala está cubierta de escudos._

_Un lobo vigila la puerta occidental, encima de ésta planea un águila._

Siegfried atesoraba esos recuerdos de la infancia como lo más valioso que poseía. En ocasiones, cuando trataba de conciliar el sueño y la presión por ejercer la capitanía no se lo permitía, rememoraba los días en los que tanto él como sus compañeros recibían clases de historia a pies del ancestral árbol.

Eran sólo unos niños, pero también los elegidos para perpetuar la estirpe del Norte. Sangre vikinga corría por sus venas, aislados en los confines de un mundo desalmado que no dejaba espacio para mitos y leyendas.

Recitaban párrafos del canto de Grimner. Les hablaban de la gloria de los guerreros, y sobre cómo Odín velaría por ellos cuando fuesen dignos de proteger Asgard, pasando a formar parte de dichos relatos.

Tras la batalla aguardaba la ansiada recompensa, dedicando la eternidad a beber a la salud de los Dioses. Nada podía enorgullecerle más que ver cómo sus hombres teñían de 

rojo la nieve virgen, despidiéndose de la tierra a la que habían servido. Al sacrificarse por su hermosa valkiria supo que pronto se reuniría con ellos, y que nada volvería a separarles, volviendo a ser todo perfecto; inocentes, llenos de vitalidad, empapándose de la cultura que por herencia les pertenecía.

Sus ojos celestes se abrieron lentamente, despertando del sueño mortal por voluntad divina. Aturdido, observó lo que su vista desenfocada lograba captar, buscando por inercia lo que le había sido prometido. Tras varios minutos su perplejidad se tornó frustración, luego furia, finalmente decepción.

El techo era alto, recubierto de piedra en lugar de lanzas. Las paredes estaban revestidas de madera noble, no de escudos. Tampoco había bancos hechos de coseletes, o un sinfín de cuernos en los que el néctar esperaba a ser degustado. En lugar de ello reconoció su viejo escritorio y el lecho donde había pasado cientos de noches, a veces solo, otras en compañía.

Se descubrió desnudo en sus aposentos privados del Valaskialf. Gruesas pieles de animales le protegían del frío, procediendo las manos entumecidas a intentar apartarlas. Tenía los músculos agarrotados y la psique a punto de desquebrajarse ante tantos estímulos. Se dijo que debía ser una última prueba antes de llegar a Valhal.

_ El Ragnarok se cernió sobre nosotros… esto no puede ser cierto_

Se incorporó, temblando las piernas al avanzar a pasos penosos. Vio el brillo metálico de un abrecartas sobre la mesa y se acercó hasta el mismo, obsesionado con la comprobación de 

rigor. Lo sostuvo entre los dedos, viendo el reflejo de su rostro en la hoja.

Sin ápice alguno de duda lo clavó en la palma izquierda, cortando secamente. Cuando de la herida brotó sangre y el consiguiente dolor le invadió, se dejó caer de rodillas. Tardó algunos segundos en tomar conciencia de la situación, antes de proceder a parar la hemorragia.

Ignoraba si era una pesadilla, o un castigo de Odín. Lo único que podía afirmar es que había muerto para regresar al mundo despojado de privilegios. Creía que nada podía ser peor cuando tuvo un presentimiento; a pocos salones de allí, dos integrantes del ejército se encontraban padeciendo los mismos síntomas.

Y el hecho de no ser el único le sumía en las tinieblas.

- 2 -

Eran inseparables.

Él y Siegfried, su mejor amigo, su capitán, al que por designios de las estrellas debía suceder de ser necesario, se reunían tras agotadoras jornadas de entrenamiento. A veces recolectaban las primeras flores silvestres que crecían en los escasos días de primavera, confeccionando ramos con los que olvidaban su condición de soldados. Se los entregaban a las princesas y daban largos paseos, disfrutando primero de la niñez, luego de la adolescencia. Con el paso de los años los juegos fueron espaciándose, siendo sustituidos por el asomo de las responsabilidades propias de los adultos.

"_¿Aún no habéis intimado?",_ le decía él, divertido por el gesto de espanto que se dibujaba en su rostro al escuchar semejante barbaridad.

"_Nuestro compromiso sigue estable. Nada me pasará por esperar hasta que la despose",_ siempre respondía.

Creció fiel a sus ideas, asimilando de forma natural cómo ellos, Alpha y Beta, iban cerrando los vínculos que les unían a las hermanas, destinados a velar por la que les correspondía. Así había sido desde el principio, así debía ser en el futuro.

Por eso la traición le dolió tanto.

—Flare…

Su nombre, una sencilla palabra rota, fue lo primero que pronunció al recobrar la consciencia.

Hagen todavía tenía la marca del fuego en la impronta de las retinas. Recordaba el calor abrasador de sus dominios, el fulgor de un combate que finalmente había perdido. También rememoró los iris claros de ella, y los del extranjero ante el cuál había caído.

Cuando la muerte le abrazó creyó que encontraría consuelo en el seno de Odín, mas al incorporarse en el lecho sintió aplomo, un deseo violento de reclamar sosiego. Su cabellera rubia, asimétrica y rauda como Sleipner, se agitó al ponerse en pie y contemplar su cuerpo ante un espejo.

Las cicatrices recibidas en batalla habían desaparecido. Palpó los músculos, la piel tersa propia de su juventud, y observó su propia mirada, la cuál hacía una pregunta inevitable.

_ ¿Por qué? _

Apretó el puño y lo descargó contra la superficie de cristal y plata, rompiéndose en añicos. No quería que los Dioses celebraran para él banquetes eternos, ni que le otorgasen una nueva oportunidad. Sólo deseaba la nada, esconderse en un espacio vacío donde el universo volviera a cobrar sentido.

Perdido y exhausto, empleó las renovadas fuerzas en vestirse. Necesitaba respuestas, pero sobre todo a alguien al que poder exigírselas.

- 3 -

Desde el día en que quedó huérfano se le solía repetir el mismo sueño. Se veía a sí mismo en lo alto de un acantilado, observando el maravilloso paisaje que se expandía a sus pies. El océano batía contra la roca, y colinas esmeraldas abarcaban toda la silueta costera.

El sol, pese a tenue, le bañaba con cálidos rayos y nada entorpecía su reinar en el cielo. De repente sentía que alguien se situaba a sus espaldas y le rodeaba con los brazos.

Le estrechaban con fuerza, pero también con ternura. Él reaccionaba depositando las manos sobre los misteriosos miembros sin decir nada. Tan sólo miraba hacia el horizonte.

Y justo cuando estaba a punto de conocer la identidad de dicha persona, despertaba.

Al abrir los ojos depositó la atención en el retrato paterno que colgaba en la pared contigua. Había dedicado incontables horas a rememorar ese instante inmortalizado en óleo, la única manera que tenía de recordarles.

Observó la pose orgullosa y noble de su padre, las vestimentas exquisitas que le distinguían como miembro de la aristocracia. A su lado estaba su madre, pálida, delicada, hermosa. De ella había heredado los ojos verdes y, en parte, el carácter retraído. Hasta el día en que perdió la vida portó en la mirada un brillo que denotaba sufrimiento, el que cualquier mujer mostraría de haber tenido que renunciar a uno de sus hijos.

Pero eso fue algo que en secreto quedó.

En medio de los dos se encontraba él. Debía tener cinco años cuando posó ante el pintor. Estaba arropado por la pareja, aguantando con paciencia las horas sin movilidad. Era feliz. Nada parecía ser capaz de destruir su dicha, ni siquiera esa falta que, a medida que maduraba, acusaba con mayor intensidad.

No lograba satisfacer ese vacío. El zafiro y su título le escudaron, convirtiéndole en un joven correcto, diplomático y solitario. Prefería rastrear los parajes por sus propios medios al amparo de la camaradería.

Y entonces ocurrió lo que inconscientemente siempre había deseado. Horror y fascinación le sacudieron. Pavor y deleite. Amor y odio.

Supo que había construido las estructuras que le sostenían sobre un cimiento de mentiras.

De pie, contemplando el cuadro con la daga que su padre le había regalado, maldijo a Dioses y hombres; a los primeros por haber maneado su destino a conveniencia. A los segundos por haberle arrebatado lo que más quería. A todos por haberle ocultado la verdad.

Dirigió el objeto hacia el cuadro y lo desgarró. El sonido chirriante de la tela le sacó del desquiciado trance, dejándole inmerso en las consecuencias de su acto. Al haber sido destruido, la imagen pasó a significar algo más que un simple ajuste de cuentas.

Simbolizaba la renuncia de Syd a todo su pasado y futuro. Únicamente le quedaba el presente inesperado en el que deambulaba. Miró a su alrededor y no la vio. La llamó intentando alzar su cosmos, pero Mizar no acudió al reclamo.

El esplendor del ejército de Odín se convirtió en un montón de polvo acumulado en los tapices de un palacio vacío. Ya nadie poblaba Valaskialf, ni mandatarios ni sirvientes, y menos guerreros o aprendices. Se asomó a los ventanales, pero no reconoció la Asgard tenebrosa a la que se había encomendado.

Un silencio insondable la había remplazado. Ya no había espacio en la propia tierra para la morada divina, y tampoco para ellos en sus dominios.

Podría haberse quitado la vida con la daga y renunciar, pero el regalo de los Dioses, si es que ello era realmente, le pareció tan valioso que desperdiciarlo sería intolerable.

Se vistió y echó el jubón a los hombros, saliendo con rapidez de sus aposentos con dirección al salón donde, hasta la derrota, se habían reunido los guerreros divinos.

Ignoraba qué pensaban Siegfried y Hagen al respecto, pues sabía que también estaban allí, mas no dudaría en exponer lo que su corazón clamaba: que él tenía razones de peso y asuntos pendientes que justificaban la concesión de dicho resurgimiento

- 4 -

Como buen capitán llegó el primero. Su rostro se frunció en un gesto contrariado al observar el trono vacío. Los ecos de la lucha parecían reverberar todavía, mezclándose las voces de los griegos con la suya propia, o los mandatos de Hilda.

Cabizbajo pese a su orgullo sintió unos pasos acercarse. Alzó la mirada para recibir a aquél que esperaba encontrar, no errando en la predicción.

Cuánto había cambiado el Hagen niño de antaño. Su estatura y espigada constitución le convertían en un hombre demasiado hermoso para ser contemplado por almas vulgares. Cualquiera podía afirmar con sólo verle que había nacido para servir con los mayores honores, pero Siegfried tenía un privilegio que nadie más poseía.

Beta nunca había sido capaz de ocultarle pensamiento alguno. Le bastó un segundo para afirmar que ellos dos eran, en esencia, idénticos: entregados a la causa, vacíos al haber fracasado en lo único que sabían hacer, rotos por haber amado a dos mujeres que finalmente les habían fallado.

Y tras todas las promesas, todos los esfuerzos, la cruda preparación y los sacrificios, volvían a quedar los dos críos que se conocieron una tarde en palacio, sólo que ahora envueltos en una carcasa curtida por el paso del tiempo.

—Une al mío tu dolor, pues de la misma fuente mana —le dijo.

—Y hermanados no sólo quedamos en muerte, sino en esta pesadilla —respondió, posando una mano sobre su hombro—. Algo me dice que esta vez no podrás ser mi guía, ya que tú también buscas en mí respuestas que no sabría darte.

Siegfried se permitió el lujo de esbozar una triste sonrisa. Su papel de estandarte le había llevado a anticiparse a los movimientos de los demás, sopesando las situaciones con anterioridad, buscando las claves, contestando preguntas que de antemano tenía previstas.

Que fuese el propio Hagen quien lo pusiera de evidencia, convertía el fracaso en un revés soportable. Así que lo aceptó como un paso que debía dar en compañía.

—¿Vosotros también lo sentís?

Ellos se giraron, encontrándose con la sofisticada frialdad de Syd. Ágil y cauto como un felino, había hecho aparición sin que pudiesen apreciar su magistral aura.

—¿Sentir el qué? —replicó Hagen.

Mizar se acercó hasta el trono, tocando su superficie y analizando lo mucho que destacaba el polvo sobre la palidez de sus dedos.

—Somos los únicos que no han llegado a Valhal.

Siegfried asintió, hablando en alto más bien para sus adentros.

—Phenril, Alberich, Thor, Mime… lucharon con honor y murieron en combate, como nosotros mismos. ¿Por qué a ellos les ha sido concedido el privilegio?

—Lo ignoro —respondió Syd—, pero únicamente hay algo obvio en el entorno de nuestra resurrección… el paso de los años.

Los tres callaron, formándose un silencio sepulcral. El palacio estaba desierto, únicamente habitado por las alimañas del cercano bosque y la mugre propia del descuido. Se cuestionaron cuánto habían estado entre ambos mundos, levitando cerca de las puertas del paraíso. A juzgar por los indicios, lustros, quizá décadas.

Una terrible angustia se cernió sobre ellos, mas como dignos y entrenados guerreros no la exteriorizaron. Fue de nuevo Syd quien decidió tomar cartas en el asunto recurriendo al sentido práctico.

—Será mejor que inspeccionemos. Qué los Dioses al menos permitan que las despensas no estén vacías.

Pronto sería de noche; sin un fuego que encender y comida con la que llenarse los estómagos no harían sino empeorar la velada. Así que acordaron encargarse cada uno de una zona, tratando de peinar la totalidad del castillo en el menor tiempo posible.

- 5 -

Cuando se reunieron de nuevo en el salón, las impresiones intercambiadas eran similares. Encontraron numerosos enseres cotidianos en sus respectivas ubicaciones, como si una brisa celestial se hubiese colado por los ventanales llevándose la vida de palacio, dejando lo demás intacto.

Encendieron una pila de madera en la gran chimenea, ingiriendo junto al fuego las pocas raciones de carne seca que no se habían podrido. Y como vestigio de cualquier cultura humana, el alcohol fue lo único que sobrevivió a la quema del abandono sin estropearse, más bien todo lo contrario.

—Si es cierto que el hidromiel existe, no puede superar a esto —afirmó Hagen mirando la botella al trasluz, antes de dar un prolongado trago.

Estaban dispersos por el suelo, con varios recipientes de licor vacíos rodeándoles. El color había teñido sus mejillas, refugiándose en la bebida para no tener que enfrentarse al peor de los enemigos: encararse unos a otros sin poner estatus de por medio, siendo unos jóvenes a priori corrientes que no sabían ser precisamente eso, normales.

—¿Qué haremos ahora, sin reino que proteger ni armaduras que nos recubran? —volvió a lamentarse Beta lanzando al fuego la botella, haciendo que las últimas gotas de alcohol avivaran las llamas.

Syd contemplaba la fogata absorto. Pese a la embriaguez, seguía lo suficientemente lúcido como para confesar un íntimo pensamiento a sus compañeros.

—Cuando nuestros antepasados no podían obtener nada más de la tierra, recurrían al océano… construían embarcaciones prodigiosas y se echaban a la mar, rogando a los Dioses para que el viento les soplara a favor, y así alcanzar nuevos territorios donde empezar de cero.

Había empleado muchas noches a estudiar volúmenes históricos sobre los descubridores vikingos. Bajo la luz de las 

velas se había dejado fascinar por las remotas hazañas, esas en las que su pueblo había recalado en la lejana Islandia, e incluso en el helado norte del continente americano.

—Cuando era niño —prosiguió con la mirada perdida—, imaginaba que algún día haría eso. Talaría yo mismo los árboles, forjaría un navío en el que dejarme mecer por las corrientes y, una vez en costa, haría de los relatos una realidad. Pero tuve que renunciar a ello cuando fui elegido por Odín.

Sentía una mezcla de alivio y vergüenza por haber hecho pública su romántica visión de la libertad. De todos los comentarios que podía esperar recibir, solamente llegó uno de boca de Siegfried. Las palabras de su antaño capitán le dejaron estupefacto, pero también notoriamente emocionado.

—Hagámoslo.

Syd y Hagen le miraron. Ante sus gestos, Alpha se ratificó en el veredicto.

—Dejemos atrás el palacio, al alba. Surquemos los bosques hasta dar con orillas tranquilas y construyamos un navío. ¿Qué puede perder un hombre cuando ya nada le queda?

Hagen comenzó a reír, cansado e inmerso en los efluvios etílicos.

—¿Y dónde existe espacio en este mundo para tres guerreros del pasado anclados en el presente?

—Lo hay —afirmó Syd.

Creyendo ciegamente en su corazonada, les miró a ambos a los ojos para después recostarse sobre la alfombra de piel, entregándose al necesario descanso.

—Estoy completamente seguro… porque lo he visto en sueños.

Los otros nada añadieron. Imitaron su posición y no tardaron en quedar dormidos. Las llamas se consumieron lentamente hasta que de ellas únicamente quedaron las brasas. Cuando la trémula luz les dio en el rostro combatieron la resaca acudiendo cada uno a sus aposentos privados.

Dedicaron algunos minutos a elegir lo que se llevarían al viaje sin retorno, despidiéndose de lo que habían sido sus vidas, renunciando a las posesiones materiales como parte del sacrificio que todo marinero debe hacer a la suerte.

_Puedo otros mundos imaginar con los ojos cerrados._

_Y puedo, en cambio, al despertar, no ver nada…_

_Sólo tres cosas llevaría a una isla desierta._

_En mil naufragios intentaría perderlas…_

"_Robinson", Enrique Bunbury_

- 6 -

Pese al letargo en el que habían estado suspensos, sus cuerpos conservaban la fortaleza fruto de la constante ejercitación. Barrieron los kilómetros con rapidez hasta alejarse de los límites de palacio, dando con una posada donde invirtieron las pocas monedas que habían hallado en las recámaras.

Compraron dos majestuosos corceles, cabalgándolos raudos en dirección sur. El viento les susurraba leyendas al oído, peinando las crines de los caballos e invitándoles a evadirse de los dolorosos recuerdos de la derrota.

Siegfried y Hagen se alternaban a las riendas; era éste último quien las llevaba, sujetándose el primero a su cintura. Varios metros por delante, Syd observaba el transcurso de los árboles y el cambio del bosque, oscilando por los movimientos de la montura.

A medida que avanzaban la arboleda se hacía más frondosa, ocultando la maraña de ramas el poco calor que el sol propiciaba. Se oía el murmullo de un río cercano, y el canto de las aves iba remitiendo paulatinamente por la amenaza nocturna.

—Creo que deberíamos buscar dónde acampar —propuso.

—Aún queda mucho camino hasta el mar. Será prudente pasar la noche y reanudar la marcha a primera hora —confirmó Hagen.

Siegfried asintió. Por primera vez desde que tenía uso de razón, podía dejarse hacer. Se sorprendió a sí mismo paladeando el pequeño placer de no tener que actuar como cerebro de cada acción emprendida, por pequeña que ésta fuese.

—Hacia la izquierda —le dijo a su amigo, consiguiendo que guiara al caballo hacia la dirección pedida.

Dieron con un claro entre varios troncos, en el que la superficie de hojarasca y escarcha parecía limpia de piedras. Ataron los corceles, desplegando por el suelo las capas y 

apilando parte de las reservas de leña seca que se habían llevado consigo.

—Encender vosotros fuego. Será mejor que vaya a cazar antes de que la oscuridad lo haga imposible.

Ellos asintieron, y mientras Syd se internaba en los parajes indómitos dispusieron rocas en forma de círculo, colocando estratégicamente las maderas y recurriendo a técnicas arcaicas para obtener una chispa. Por alguna razón que ignoraban, ya no tenían dominio sobre las facultades cósmicas del pasado.

Siegfried observaba cómo Hagen frotaba dos varillas, concentrado en su labor. Tenía la misma expresión que jornadas antes, cuando se encontraron tras el renacimiento.

—¿Sigues pensando en ella?

No le miró, dejando la atención anclada en la tarea. El olor a quemado precedió al milagroso fuego, arrojando la vara al resto de la madera.

—¿Y qué si lo hago? —respondió, dolido.

Vertieron grasa sobre la pila, avivándose el fuego hasta conseguir la constancia idónea. El cabello dorado de ambos reflejaba los matices rojizos al tomar asiento cerca.

—Tengo tantos motivos como tú para también hacerlo y, sin embargo, su imagen no acude a mi mente —dijo Siegfried.

Tenía que esforzarse para rememorar la melena blanquecina de Hilda. Muchas veces había imaginado cómo sería el universo sin ella, acabando siempre por asimilar que el dolor de su pérdida le resultaría insoportable.

Mas ahora que la situación se había presentado, no la echaba de menos. ¿Sería tanta la fuerza de la desilusión que le llevaba a desecharla? ¿O simplemente era que, en verdad, nunca había estado enamorado de ella?

Las primeras estrellas asomaron por la bóveda púrpura. Siegfriend las miró hablando sosegadamente, dejando que un torbellino de confesiones brotaran de sus labios. Sin ataduras ni deberes que le cercasen, sentía la imperante necesidad de desahogarse y sincerarse con el único que merecía recibir cada una de sus prerrogativas.

—¿Qué es el amor para ti, Hagen?

Meditó la pregunta unos segundos, entreteniéndose con una rama alargada cuya punta ardía.

—Desear estar junto a alguien.

—¿Era eso lo que albergabas por ella?

—Ya no lo sé.

Alpha suspiró. Su cabeza trabajaba a toda velocidad, y su alma se revolvía de una manera inusitada. Algo, o alguien, le había robado en muerte la venda que le había cubierto los ojos durante su mandato, no devolviéndosela en la nueva vida.

—Para mí es confianza, complicidad, entendimiento… un objetivo en común arropado por vivencias previas.

—No quiero volver oír hablar de mujeres —replicó muy serio, con el rostro endurecido—. Ella fue lo más cercano a ese ideal que describes, y me falló. En ninguna otra podré confiar.

—¿No volverás a creer en el amor?

Beta se puso en pie, buscando su estrella en la constelación todavía tímida. Se cubrió los brazos desnudos con 

las manos, pues sin cosmos del que valerse estaba a completa merced de la intemperie.

Siegfried lo mismo hizo. La declaración que había escondido en un rincón blindado de su interior salió a flote, aprovechando ese momento para descubrirse.

—Yo sigo creyendo, porque existe una persona que reúne todas las facultades.

—¿Y conozco de quién se trata? De seguir viva deberías ir en su busca —respondió sinceramente.

—¿Aunque me arriesgara a destruir lo que me es más preciado?

—Por supuesto —respondió Hagen encarándole.

—Entonces prométeme que pase lo que pase, nuestra amistad no se romperá.

—Te lo prometo.

Al hacer el juramento, ignoraba el alcance que éste iba a tener. Sintió un pinchazo en el pecho cuando Siegfried acercó el rostro al suyo; había besado a Flare en varias ocasiones, mas aquello fue completamente distinto.

En la textura de los labios de su compañero, finos y ligeramente resecos debido al frío, no estribaba la totalidad de la diferencia. Al mero contacto físico iba sumado un aliciente que jamás había experimentado: un amor vitalicio disfrazado de hermandad.

Encontró el temple necesario para tomar su rostro entre las manos, separándole.

—Siegfried… ¿intentas decirme que…?

—¿No es obvio? —replicó, zafándose y volviendo a besarle, esta vez con mayor intensidad.

Forcejeó sobre su boca para entreabrírsela, queriendo adentrarse en ella. Hagen cerró los ojos, intentando poner en orden la entropía de sensaciones. Al notar su resistencia, Alpha decidió no forzarle.

—Lo siento. No puedo obligarte a que sientas lo mismo.

Fue el propio Beta quien le dejó sin aliento, tomando el relevo.

—Odio que saques conclusiones precipitadas —susurró con sorna, devorando sus labios en un derroche de pasión desbordada.

No habían sido ellas en las que habían encontrado consuelo para afrontar los peligros, ni a quien habían relatado cada una de las pericias emprendidas. ¿Cuántas veces había acudido en plena madrugada a los aposentos del capitán, buscando su mera compañía?

Enredado ahora en su cuerpo, comprendió que llevaba una eternidad deseando probarle.

—Por Freya, esto es de locos —murmuró entre besos.

—Seamos dos locos que encuentran cordura en sus actos —respondió él, resistiéndose a volver a perderle.

Y mientras se confesaban lo que en la vida de antes hubiera sido imposible, Syd ponía todo su empeño en no extraviarse por los bosques.

Su propio vaho formaba pequeñas columnas que cortaban el aire, y el silencio de las lechuzas mitigaba el de su respiración. 

Andaba con pasos cautos, procurando no delatarse en búsqueda de alguna liebre o similar.

Su padre le había enseñado a valerse en esos medios, saliendo juntos de expedición por espacio de varias jornadas. Sabía orientarse con las estrellas y hacerse uno con el entorno, mas su destreza no estaba a la altura del depredador que hábilmente le acechaba.

De pronto las aves callaron, sobresaltándose por el ritmo trepidante de su corazón. El instinto le advirtió de un riesgo sin procedencia. Su pecho se ajetreo mientras sus ojos se convertían en dos rejillas brillantes, buscando el foco de peligro.

Sintió una descarga de adrenalina cuando una voz le habló al oído.

—La escoria de la nobleza no sabe desenvolverse por sus reinos. ¿El señor se ha perdido y teme no salir vivo de los bosques?

Antes de poder girarse y emprender un ataque cayó al suelo, y un cuerpo presionó sobre el suyo consiguiendo que ambos rodaran por una ladera. El mundo dio vueltas a velocidad de vértigo, sin tiempo de asimilar los golpes y contusiones.

Se golpeó la cabeza al aterrizar sobre el terreno. Notó que algo le inmovilizaba recostándose sobre sus caderas, presionándole las muñecas contra la tierra embarrada.

Su vista enfocó lentamente a aquél que había espiado y seguido a la comitiva desde la partida de palacio. Fue como verse reflejado en un espejo: la forma afilada del rostro, los dedos delgados, el cabello suave en irregular caída… y unos 

maravillosos iris verdes que constituían la única diferencia entre ambos.

Bud le miraba como haría el verdugo antes de cobrarse a su víctima. Tan idénticos eran los gemelos que sólo por algo se les podía distinguir. Mientras que los ojos de Syd hablaban de una acomodada existencia en la que acababa de descubrir lo que era la desdicha, los de Bud reflejaban la tristeza, la furia por haber sido desprestigiado por un motivo del que él no tenía culpa.

Condenado a velarle desde las sombras, la indiferencia de éste había alimentado sus anhelos de victoria y sangre, soñando despierto con suplantarle sin que nadie se percatara. Lo había planeado minuciosamente desde el día en que supo la verdad, pero no contaba con un factor que le hizo fracasar en su empeño.

Cuando Syd cayó ante el batallón de Atenea podría habérselo llevado, rematándole y exigiendo a Hilda que cumpliera su palabra, pero las palabras del Fénix se convirtieron en un mero esbozo de lo que su corazón sentía. El odio se vio compensado a partes iguales por el amor más visceral que nunca había imaginado.

El guerrero de Alcor ignoraba cuántos experimentos científicos demostraban la unión de los que un mismo útero compartían; sólo sabía que cuando Syd agonizó entre sus brazos y le depositó sobre la nieve tras cargarle, se tendió a su lado para escuchar sus últimos latidos. Se abrazó a su cuerpo inerte, y ocurrió lo que inconscientemente siempre había deseado.

Se marchó con él tras morir de pena.

Ahora los dos habían renacido. Se sorprendió desnudo en los cobertizos del palacio que desde el secretismo había inspeccionado. Les observó en silencio, emprendiendo también la marcha hacia las aguas.

Poco le importaba no haber obtenido las promesas divinas, pues con ellas nunca le habían camelado. Tampoco sabía a ciencia cierta por qué había regresado al mismo callejón sin salida, ahora que contaba con una nueva vida en la que no tenía que ser la sombra del hombre sobre el que yacía.

Se esforzó en mantener la misma expresión agria cuando el semblante de su gemelo mostró primero incredulidad, y luego cierto temor que se transformó en ternura.

—Bud… —musitó.

Alzó una mano para acariciar sus mejillas, pero él se la apartó violentamente.

—Las sombras no tienen nombre. ¿Qué te da derecho a llamarme así?

Syd tragó saliva. De un rápido movimiento giró sobre su eje, haciendo que las posiciones se intercambiaran.

—Sólo hay sombras si una luz las proyecta, y la luz ha muerto por gracia de Odín. Ya no somos guerreros, sino proscritos en la tierra de los hombres. Y como hombre tengo derecho a ello… porque eres mi hermano.

Le soltó las muñecas, acercando el rostro. Bud volvió a resistirse, pero el brillo animal de su mirada se fue disolviendo. Él lo supo porque podía sentirle, estrechándose la conexión primaria que entre los dos siempre había existido.

Insistió, encontrando a la tercera nulo impedimento. Obtuvo a cambio del beso en la frente un puñetazo en la mejilla. En lugar de enfurecer, Syd le miró con profunda pena, sin ocultarse bajo máscaras ni mentiras.

—Desahógate —le dijo.

Bud le golpeó secamente en la mejilla contraria, pero al preparar el nuevo golpe sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. La garganta le ardía, desconcertándole un dolor que nunca había experimentado al ser ésa la primera vez que lloraba.

El mayor le abrazó, formando los dos un monumento de piel y huesos si principio ni final. Permanecieron así hasta que el llanto se les agotó, y supieron que era inútil prolongar los roles que hasta la muerte habían representado.

—Nuestros padres nos separaron en nombre de los Dioses, y ahora los Dioses vuelven a unirnos. Mataré a todo el que pretenda alejarme de ti —aseguró Syd.

—Ellos no me aceptarán —respondió Bud.

Su gemelo le besó los pómulos salados, recalando en la superficie de sus labios.

—Hagen y Siegfried no pondrán objeción alguna, porque sabrán que si de ti reniegan, lo mismo harán conmigo.

Se pusieron en pie, recuperados del aparatoso reencuentro.

—No puedo regresar con las manos vacías —dijo Syd, en referencia a la escasa productividad de su cacería.

Bud comenzó a caminar, arrebatándole la daga del cinto.

—Lo haré yo. Conozco estos bosques mejor que vosotros, sin mí no sobreviviríais más que un par de jornadas.

Su hablar tosco y las manos callosas por el trabajo contrastaban con el lenguaje refinado y culto de Syd. Se internaron juntos en la oscuridad, formando un equipo de caza en el que la estrategia les haría conseguir un cuantioso sustento.

- 7 -

Apenas una hora después de su partida, Syd indicaba cuál era el sendero más corto para llegar al campamento. Portaban varios animales salvajes de los que podrían obtener carne suficiente para la noche, así como agua potable y algunas bayas.

El resplandor de la hoguera comenzaba a percibirse, y a lo lejos la prodigiosa vista de Bud captó algo que no le sorprendió.

—Me temo que nuestra presencia será inoportuna —comentó fríamente.

A pocos metros, Alpha y Beta daban rienda suelta al deseo contenido. Sus bocas seguían reconociéndose mientras sus vestimentas comenzaban a estorbarles. Los jadeos acompasados cesaron al escuchar pasos que se acercaban, apresurándose en aparentar que nada había ocurrido durante la ausencia de su compañero.

Observaron a Zeta, el cuál llevaba tres liebres muertas agarradas por las orejas. Tras unos instantes de silencio se percataron de la auténtica identidad del llegado. Aunque fuese idéntico en apariencia, era una persona completamente diferente.

—¿Dónde está Syd? —preguntó Siegfried, desconfiando y dispuesto a emprender acciones drásticas.

—¿Qué has hecho con él? ¡Responde! —increpó Hagen, súbitamente encolerizado.

Quien portase a Mizar apareció entre los arbustos, mirándoles sin acritud.

—Veo que sois capaces de distinguirnos.

—Y también que mis sospechas eran infundadas —reafirmó Bud, soltando las capturas y desperdigándose éstas a sus pies.

Los hermanos se sintieron inspeccionados. Ahora que se encontraban el uno junto al otro, cualquiera podía admirar la semejanza y contraste existente.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Syd tomó el turno de palabra.

—Cuando desperté pude vislumbrar cuál era el motivo que nos ha traído de vuelta —dijo, hablando para los tres—, y tras haber pasado estas lunas despojado del rango, no albergo duda alguna… Odín nos ha dado la oportunidad de terminar lo que en vida dejamos pendiente.

Miró a los ojos de Siegfried, y luego a los de Hagen.

—Teníais en el otro el amor ansiado que no pudisteis conseguir. Nosotros hemos roto veintidós años de separación, desafiando al destino que nos fue impuesto. Sigo empeñado en perseguir mi sueño de partir hacia lo desconocido, pero de vosotros depende el que lo haga únicamente con mi hermano ó no.

Beta calmó la crispación que primeramente le había invadido al ver a la "sombra". Comprendía los sentimientos de Syd, porque no diferían tanto de los suyos.

—No soy quién para objetar a la voluntad divina. Nada puede representar mejor la ruptura con nuestro pasado que tenerte entre nosotros.

—Y aunque sea demasiado tarde, los ocho guerreros han sido reconocidos —concluyó Siegfried.

Syd asintió con una leve sonrisa. Ambas parejas estaban frente a frente, sellando un acuerdo de convivencia con el que pactarían formar una comunidad autosuficiente, donde todos se valdrían de todos y las posesiones carecerían de valor.

—Que con sangre se firme y nada lo destruya —dijo, abriéndose otra herida en la mano derecha.

Bud le imitó, haciendo lo propio a continuación los restantes. Unieron las cuatro palmas, infiltrándose en sus venas la esencia de sus personas. Tras la ceremonia el hambre se manifestó, procediéndose a despellejar las presas y relatar los planes.

—He pasado toda mi vida talando —comentó Bud, retorciendo el pescuezo del animal—. Nos llevará dos semanas construir el armazón si trabajamos a buen ritmo.

Comieron y bebieron al amparo de las estrellas. El calor avivó la llama de sus corazones, empezando a construir los pilares en los que a partir de entonces se sostendrían.

- 8 -

Escogieron los mejores ejemplares en los bosques, diseccionando la madera en tablas que engarzaron tras haberlas pulido y tallado. El tiempo calculado por el coordinador no fue 

rebasado, y en apenas catorce días hubieron creado un navío a semejanza de los que los relatos describían.

El Drakkar mantenía las proporciones suntuosas con las que los antepasados habían surcado los mares del norte. De superficie alargada, portaba velas confeccionadas a base de entretejer cuantos mantos recopilaron; no cargaban en él escudos y espadas con los que emprender la guerra, sino víveres con los que afrontar las jornadas que el mar, oscuro, gris y traicionero, les propusiera.

Remaban sin descanso, navegando según el ritmo de las corrientes y la posición de los astros. Estaban agotados pero dichosos por revivir tradiciones ya olvidadas, valiéndose de un don innato.

Fue en un atardecer cuando Hagen señaló hacia el horizonte, gritando que veía tierra. Todos dejaron sus puestos para asomarse a la carcasa y contemplar el paraíso que a lo lejos les esperaba.

Sin otros mapas que la intuición y la confianza ciega en la recompensa de Odín, llegaron a las playas de una de los cientos de islas que conformaban el archipiélago de las Feroe. Situadas entre las aguas que separaban Noruega e Islandia, era un edén donde la gran mayoría de los islotes permanecían vírgenes, ajenos a los acontecimientos del resto del mundo.

Emplearon las últimas fuerzas en remar hasta que la orilla de la costa estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, y pudieron lanzarse al agua para arrastrar el barco hasta hacerlo encallar. El cielo estaba encapotado, surcado por un banco de gaviotas. Dejaron 

huellas en la gruesa arena, gritando pletóricos al celebrar que habían conseguido finalizar la odisea.

Aunque la playa estuviese desierta y no se respirara más que aire puro en aquel lugar, supieron que era innecesario comprobar la falta de población autóctona. Ese sería su hogar hasta el fin de los días.

Tomaron las pocas reservas que no habían agotado y echaron a andar por las faldas de las colinas, repletas de altas y verdes hierbas que les rozaban dándoles la bienvenida. Decidieron pasar la primera noche en lo alto de un desfiladero desde el que se divisaba la bahía donde habían atracado. El océano se extendía ante ellos, y a sus espaldas una inmensa planicie esmeralda deseaba ser explorada.

—Mañana buscaremos emplazamiento —propuso Siegfried.

—Mi cuerpo necesita descanso ahora que el alma lo ha hallado —añadió Syd, profundamente emocionado.

Bud, por su parte, preparó la ubicación elegida para pernoctar. Ese ambiente era completamente distinto a los bosques donde se había criado. No había frondosas arboledas en las que camuflarse, sino interminables espacios abiertos. La luz mortecina del Atlántico todo lo llenaba, dando en su rostro radiante, sin maldiciones que le obligaran a sepultarse bajo el anonimato.

Esas dos semanas de convivencia, aunque duras por su acostumbrada soledad, le transformaron en un ser reservado y atento. Les observaba continuamente, aprendiendo de ellos todo lo que la exclusión no le había permitido comprender de las 

personas; comportamientos sociales, formas de expresión, costumbres o rituales que desconocía.

Cuando Hagen y Siegfried dormían en el barco y ellos dos tomaban el timón en la madrugada, Syd le narraba la mitología de su pueblo. Bud escuchaba fascinado, encontrando en la voz grave y aterciopelada de su gemelo el bálsamo para las heridas que empezaban a cicatrizar. Solía corresponder con vivencias propias y su valiosa experiencia en el arte de sobrevivir en la naturaleza.

Al montar el campamento y encender fuego de rigor con el que poder calentarse y cocinar, brindaron con el aguardiente que habían transportado desde las lejanas tierras de Asgard.

—Deberíamos bautizar nuestro hogar.

El artífice del viaje reflexionó, derramando sobre las hierbas unas gotas del licor.

—La llamaremos Midgard… _el reino de los hombres_.

Le imitaron, presenciando el indescriptible espectáculo de la puesta de sol. De los naranjas se pasó al añil, y de allí al negro, sin mayor contaminación lumínica que la luna cubierta de nubes.

Hablaron, rieron y entonaron viejos himnos que contaban con diez veces más edad que la de todos ellos juntos. En medio de la celebración, Hagen buscó los labios de Siegfried, besándole con devoción a la luz de la fogata como la noche de su declaración. Estos se abrieron, y la lengua fue invitada a fundirse con la suya, apartándole los largos cabellos que el viento mecía.

Bud no cesaba de mirarles. Su hermano le tomó de la barbilla, atravesándole con el fulgor de sus ojos, reflejando las vivas tonalidades de las llamas. Siguiendo las pautas de Beta, Syd le propuso convertirse en el perfecto amante. Recibió el húmedo roce inicial sin moverse, empapándose de sus actos para asimilarlos y repetirlos. Transcurridos unos segundos mordió ligeramente el labio inferior de su gemelo.

El capitán se detuvo al observar a los hermanos entregarse al juego de Loki. Susurró al oído de Hagen y se incorporó, situándose entre ellos. Tomó de la nuca suavemente a Syd hasta conseguir que los labios de ambos se separaran, depositando en los de éste otro intenso beso.

Cuando concluyó, lo mismo hizo con Bud. El portador de Sleipner tomó asiento junto a Syd, invadiendo su boca para que no acusase la falta.

Dejaron que sus genes se encargaran de rubricar otra firma para aquel acuerdo. Ninguno había mantenido una experiencia de aquel tipo con anterioridad, pero no les supuso traba alguna sumirse en un trance donde el sexo servía de ligazón espiritual y carnal.

Se desnudaron los unos a los otros, cubriendo las robustas fisonomías una pared de manos en los que los dueños de las mismas eran indiferentes. Se enzarzaron en una contienda donde las sustancias derramadas no eran de marcado carmesí, y en el que el dolor iba acompañado del disfrute primitivo.

Hagen jadeó apretando los dientes cuando su entrega estuvo completa, abriendo nuevamente los labios para recibir el envite de Bud. Siegfried besaba con deleite al gemelo del 

primero mientras aguardaba su turno. Syd embestía el estrecho interior de Beta hasta que se desvivió en el éxtasis, pasando a ocupar su lugar.

Uno a uno ejecutaron todas las variantes posibles en aquella combinación de posturas. Si por mérito les correspondía un Valhal en el que disfrutar de placeres vitales, degustar hidromiel y rememorar batallas, se encontraban en él.

Lo último que vieron antes de caer dormidos alrededor de las cenizas incandescentes, fueron los rostros enrojecidos y las miradas vidriadas de los demás. Acertaron a cubrirse con los velajes del Drakkar, burlando así la humedad gélida que la brisa marina arrastraba hacia las llanuras.

- 9 -

Era muy temprano cuando Syd despertó. Su gemelo dormía a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada en uno de sus hombros. Siegfried y Hagen mantenían una posición similar, a pocos centímetros de distancia.

Las nubes se habían disipado, dejando el protagonismo a un cielo limpio y azul. Depositó la frente de su hermano sobre el suelo, escabulléndose de la cálida atmósfera que los cuatro habían conformado debajo de las mantas. Se puso sus ropas y emprendió una senda solitaria, ascendiendo por otra colina que daba hacia el este.

Aspiró el aroma del océano, regocijándose con la sinfonía de las olas y el viento. Cuando llegó a lo alto, contempló desde el borde del precipicio la embarcación en la playa; se giró unos 

grados en dirección contraria y el paisaje se le antojó terriblemente familiar.

La silueta de los abismos era caprichosa, serpenteante. Las paredes de oscura roca eran pintadas por la espuma marina, y la hierba se extendía hasta donde su percepción era capaz de asimilar.

Sintió que unos brazos portentosos le rodeaban, estrechándose desde atrás sobre su cintura. Podía percibir el olor de su pelo, y su aliento tibio rozándole el cuello.

No necesitó girarse para saber que la persona a la que había visto tantas veces en sueños era Bud. Alzó sus manos, entrelazando los dedos con los de él. Era todo cuanto siempre había deseado, y ya no volvería a despertarse inmerso en la congoja.

Hasta que los Dioses decidieran recibirían cada amanecer en el acantilado, compartiendo un orgullo que valía más que todas las gestas imaginables, llevándose a la tumba un honor del que nadie más se haría eco.

Su conciencia estaba tranquila, pues creyó haber ejercido correctamente el papel que había elegido. Ya no eran los guerreros de Odín, mas a cambio de su favor, le ofrecieron al Dios una ofrenda por toda la eternidad.

Ellos le venerarían hasta que el reloj dictase. Perpetuarían el legado de los ancestros, y cuando muriesen pasarían a la historia no sólo como los últimos defensores de Asgard, sino como lo que desde el principio habían sido… los últimos vikingos, los supervivientes de la estirpe y la leyenda.

** Fin **


End file.
